The Road To Acceptance
by DouxBebeGladiator
Summary: Set during the season 3 finale. What if Olivia still ran but didn't bring Jake with her and ended up in the one place that would allow her to face her inner demons and heal? #OLITZ
1. Chapter 1

Hello Gladiators-

This is my first time writing a fan fiction so I apologize in advance for errors, etc.…I have been such a fan of the show and OLITZ of course and love fan fiction but I got through most of the finished stories on here already so I thought it was time to start one. Please don't hesitate to give feedback- good or bad. Thank you! Also, I have a twitter dedicated strictly to my Scandal obsession- Nicole_F0403, follow me

* * *

The apartment is bare aside from a few pieces of furniture and moving boxes. There is no other way, she has to leave, she can't stay here knowing she is the reason his son died, the reason he is grieving, the reason his family is shattered. The only thing that can be done is to take her father's offer and leave, run, do what she does best and fix the problem, fix her.

In the kitchen Olivia is opening a new bottle of California Oak, after finishing off the half bottle she already had opened when there is a knock on the door, looking at the time she wonders who it is a 10:30 at night and knowing she already said her farewells to her associates. Dressed in her signature white satin pajamas, she opens the door after looking through the peep hole and seeing who it is.

"You're running." Jake walks right passed her dressed in his usually attire, jeans and a black leather jacket and starts surveying her now empty apartment he has become so familiar with.

"Hello to you too" She says rolling her eyes going back into the kitchen and grabbing a second glass. She then pours herself a glass and one for him.

"Liv, you can't just leave, they need you" She walks over and hands him a glass then sits on the couch motioning for him to sit also which he does.

"OPA will be just fine without me for a while, I need to do this Jake, I can't be here knowing I am the reason this happened" She takes a big swig, then another, more concentrated on the wine in her glass than on the man sitting on the side of her.

"Your mother is the reason his son is dead, not you, where are you going to go, what are you going to do?" Jake turns so he is facing her on the couch and puts the wine glass down he is holding, waiting to see Olivia the fixer he has come to know so well but all he sees is a shell of a person, vulnerable and lost.

"I need to get away, clear my head, and give _him_ space" She has never looked as broken as she does now and Jake is having a hard time seeing this side of Olivia.

"Again, where do you plan on going, he has resources, he will look for you" Knowing the president, he will search every surface of this earth until he finds her.

"My father has it all set up and will make it so I can't be found, I am sorry Jake but it has to be this way and I am sorry you were dragged into all of this but you are free now, there is no more B613, no more command, you can move on with your life" She gulps down the rest of her glass then stands and walks into her empty kitchen a refills her wine glass. Jake follows her into the kitchen giving her a look of uncertainty and hope.

"Take me with you…, let me come with you Liv" Liv freezes and looks up at him contemplating this. She can easily say yes, it would make it easier for her having someone she is familiar with her, not to mention he really does not have anything to go back to. But in that moment looking at him so hopeful she knows that taking him with her, wherever her father is sending her would be wrong and taking the easy way out. She needs to stand on her own and figure out where she goes from here.

"Jake….." She walks over to the side of the kitchen he is standing at and looks up at him since he is almost a foot taller than her. Jake takes her hands in his and gives her a sad smile.

"Save me, stand in the sun with me" Jake pleads looking down on her tiny frame with hope and using the phrase that always help hope for them.

She lets go of his hands and turns around while talking. "I need to do this alone, there are things I need to work through and I need to find my way through this by myself" She goes back to her glass she just refilled and takes a sip.

"You don't have to do this alone, I am here for you" He states as he looks at her from across the kitchen.

At this point there is no need to pretend or try to make and excuse she needs to be honest with him so he truly understands what she needs. "I love him Jake, I am desperately in love with that man, and I am the reason the person I love is in pain, I can't run away with you, I have to do this alone without you."

She continues to face him waiting and after a few moments of silence he walks over to her so he is towering over her and in that moment she can see that he understands, his face says it all. He is letting her go. She reaches for him and wraps her arms around him and he places a kiss on her head. Jake moves out of her grasp and moves towards the door and takes one final look at her.

"Your father may be able to hide your location Liv…but hiding won't make everything go away, you have to face it whether you want to or not" With that Jake walked out and closed the door behind him.

Olivia watched him leave feeling no emotion for the events that just partake, she had made peace with the fact that she was alone and this is how it had to be. And with that she decided to chug down the rest of her glass and go to sleep in the bedroom.

* * *

5:00AM came quick along with the ever so familiar dull wine headache. Crawling out of bed Olivia looked outside and realized the weather reflected her mood, dark and rainy. She decided to dress casual since she was in no mood to care much for her appearance. Throwing on black skinny jeans, knee high black boots, a grey t-shirt, her black leather jacket, her favorite white scarf, and a black baseball cap to shield her hair from the rain, she was ready to leave D.C behind.

Most of her boxes and furniture will be going into storage since she wasn't really sure where she would end up, so she hired movers to come later that day to pick everything up. Olivia laughed a little when she realized all she had was one piece of luggage and her purse, usually she would over pack wanting to have every outfit option available that she may need but this just proved how out of it she really was. Grabbing her suitcase and purse she opened the door and looked down when she heard the crunch of the newspaper under her feet. Another thing she will have to remember to do, change her mailing address. Where would she chose though, she could send it all to OPA and have them contact her if anything important comes but that is an issue for another day.

Leaning down she retrieves the newspaper just to regret it immediately.

" _President Grant wins re-election while copping with the death of his son"_ As soon as she saw the picture of the first Family that was taken moments before Jerry collapsed on stage she felt it hard to breath. This was something she has been experiencing since Fitz told her, her mother killed his son. She has had a total of 5, well now 6 panic attacks. One of the reasons she stopped turning on her TV realizing that any mention of Jerry's death brought them on.

Olivia leaned against the wall and slowly slide to the ground. Usually putting her head between her legs would help with the breathing. Think of something happy, this allowed her to concentrate on something aside from her labored breathing. Vermont, this was safe, the only memories she had from there were happy. The orchards she never got to see but imagined in the huge fields surrounding the home, their home. She pictured the bedrooms he built filled with children with dark skin and his grey/blue eyes. This allowed for her breathing to become steadier. It was funny really, one of the things she used to calm her down was something that now seemed like a fantasy, one that never happened and never will.

Finally regaining her composure she threw the newspaper in the bin in near the elevator and walk back to lock the door to the apartment that held so many memories, she wasn't sure if she would ever be back.

* * *

"Ma'am we should be taking off within the next 10 minutes" A tall blonde flight attendant announced pulling Olivia out of her thoughts. She was sitting on the tarmac waiting to take off and only knew that she would be going somewhere outside the U.S. At this point she was not sure she even cared where she ended up she just needed to get out of D.C away from the sinking hole that has become her life. She felt buzzing and forgot that she had put her cell phone in her purse. Rummaging through her purse she pulled it out and sucked in a breath when she saw it was the White House.

It started again, the shortness of breath, her whole body heating up and the sweat start. This cannot be happening, why would he be calling Olivia thought, I am the reason his son is dead. Her breathing was getting worse and the flight attendant from earlier came over to see if she was ok.

Vermont. Orchards, babies, jam, Fitz. She waved off the flight attendant and kept repeating those words and images in her head until her breathing steadied. At that moment she never felt more alone. Getting on this plan would allow her to disappear but would it heal her, would she find that peace she needs? She would be in debt to her father once again.

Without thinking she jumped out of her seat and grabbed her purse and walked to the door that still had the steps deployed.

"Ms. Pope where are you going the plane is taking off momentarily" Wow she really is tall, Olivia thought and she sized up the pretty blonde.

"No need, I won't be flying anywhere, thank you." And with that she walked down the steps and spotted a young man about to put her luggage on the slider to enter the plane and she stopped him and grabbed her luggage.

Her phone started ringing and without looking at it she knew who it would be and why he was calling. There was no need to answer, she needed to do this alone, and without his help. Olivia wheeled her luggage to her car which was parked on the tarmac thankfully since she was going to have someone pick it up to sell but now that wouldn't be necessary. She got her luggage into the car and gave one final look at her way out of the country and decided that she needed to fix herself and there was only one way and one place that could help her heal, and with that she started off towards the highway.

Please review and let me know if it's worth continuing or not! I know there are a few fanfics with this concept but it really threw me for a loop when she left with Jake and clearly over a year later I am still not over it!


	2. Chapter 2

Hello fellow gladiators-

I will be trying to update a minimum of once a week but hopefully more but it may be a little tough with a full time job and college classes. I am determined though to get this story out there!

Warning- This chapter may be a little tough to read

* * *

The only light in the room was coming from the short lamp sitting on a rounded table in the corner. Even that tiny bit of light being illuminated in the room was too much and caused his dull headache he has had for four days to start increasing to a more prominent pain. But even so this pain was faint and even welcomed compared to the pain he could not control or simmer, the pain of burying his son.

Looking around the room that so many dreamed of commanding and calling their office, he could only see it as a burden now. His son would be alive if he was not president, her mother would not have killed his son if he was not president, she would not have run if he was not president.

It has been four days since his son died, or was murdered to be exact. And today they buried him, with the world watching and over 500 people in attendance, he had to say goodbye to his son. The pain of knowing that he is the reason his sweet sweet boy would not graduate high school, or go to college, or even get to experience love, killed him in the inside. The bourbon was no longer working to block the pain and it was starting to become all too much.

What made everything that much worse was that fact that she ran, left him when he needed her the most. He understood why she did it, she felt responsible, but she must know that her leaving, leaving him during this was the worst thing she could of done. He needed to feel her, be comforted by her simple presence like he always was but now that was not an option. She left and didn't even go to his son's funeral.

Mellie had long gone to bed which she has not left aside for the funeral and the bathroom. Karen is already on her way back to school, she is in denial and probably feels going back to her normal routine would make it like her life has not just changed forever.

Fitz looks around the room again and then down at the desk he has his feet resting on as he is sitting back in his chair. Swiveling the chair so he could reach the top desk drawer, he opens it and retrieves the orange bottle with the white label showing a prescription of Xanax to an Oliver Williams. Of course he could not have the doctor prescribe it under his name but indeed these were for him.

Three days ago when he felt as if he could not breath and all was closing in on him, when Mellie called Olivia and she did not answer, when the weight of losing his son and the love of his life became too much, he was given these pills. Once a doctor arrived at the Oval and rushed over to Fitz who laid semi-conscious on the presidential seal, the doctor checked him over and it was diagnosed as a panic attack.

He was given the pills to help him relax but the amount of pills in the tube has not changed since they were handed to him. He didn't want to numb the pain because he felt he deserved to feel it, everything that had happened was his doing.

Tonight was different though. The pain was overbearing, especially since Tom informed him that OPA was closed down and Olivia's apartment was empty. She really was gone and hearing that news today the day of his son's funeral was too much for him to bare.

Who is he to be sitting in the most prestigious office in the world, who is he to be alive breathing, drinking delicious and expensive bourbon. He killed Jerry. He is the reason Mellie is ruined, he should have protected her from his disgusting father. He is the reason Karen left, he has not said a word to her since her brother's death. He is the reason Olivia felt the need to run. He is the reason Teddy will grow up in this broken, dysfunctional family.

Fitz picks up the bottle and looks inside to see the 20 long white rectangle 2.0 mg pills that could solve all of his problems and help rid of his demons. It would be better for everyone if he was no longer here. Mellie wouldn't have to deal with her cheating husband anymore and the American public would feel bad for her which would help in the politic career she is seeking for. Olivia would no longer be held down by him and she would finally be free to love openly and maybe actually find happiness. Teddy and Karen would no longer have a pathetic shell of a man as a father.

Those close to him would be better off and hell the American people would be better off having Andrew as their president right now than him. The only reason he won the re-election is because of his son's death, yet again he was not good enough to win on his own so they would most definitely be better off without him.

Getting up he walks over to the glass canister that has become one of his dearest friends and refills his glass of bourbon, he must of drank an entire canister today if not more but yet it keeps getting refilled, someone clearly knows what he needs.

Sitting down on the couch he looks around the room and takes it all in one last time.

"I'm sorry Jerry that I couldn't protect you, I am so sorry" Fitz says aloud to the room as he breaks down in sobs. This is the first time he has cried since his son has died.

He finally composes himself and opens the orange bottle again and pours half the bottle in his hand. In one quick motion he throws the handful of pills in his mouth and washes it down with his full glass of bourbon. Once the glass is empty Fitz leans back and lays down on the couch and fills his head of thoughts about Jerry and Olivia until the pain fades away.

* * *

"I need to see him, I know he does not want to bothered today out of all days but I need to talk to him" Cyrus was pacing back and forth outside of the oval where Tom and Hal stood securing the office and their president.

"The president gave instructions not to be disturbed" Hal stated calmly giving Cyrus a quick glance than returning his gaze forward.

"The man just buried his son, have you at least checked on him!" Cyrus' voice now rising with each word and getting more and more agitated that he could not get into the office. Thankfully Lauren was relieved of her duties earlier in the day and the halls were less lively than most days so no one was around to witness his antics.

"Following protocol we have checked in once every half hour, sir." Tom says to Cyrus unfazed by his rising voice which he has become accustomed to.

"How much longer?" Cyrus asked

"Two minutes, Sir." Tom replies not even looking at his watch

Cyrus stands there in completed silence for two minutes staring at the two men who are blocking his path to his president.

"Open the damn door!" Tom listens and opens the door while Cyrus plows through the two secret service agents.

Cyrus looks towards the couch and sees Fitz sleeping. Tom and Hal follow him in and they walk over to the couch and see the bottle of pills on the table in front of him and the typical glass of bourbon empty.

"The Fox is down, code red" Hal states rushed into his mouth piece. Tom checks for a pulse and does not find one, and tries to wake him up with no luck.

Cyrus is stilled by the scene before him, he knew Fitz had his demons and was in a world of pain but he never would think that his friend, his president would attempt to take his own life. He continues to stand frozen as he watched Tom and Hal try to revive the president.

Soon there are countless agents storming into the room and one of them runs right over to the president and has Tom move over. He sees the pill bottle and lifts the president's lifeless body up into a sitting positon.

"Get me a trash can, now!" The agent demands and one is brought over immediately.

The agent puts two fingers into the presidents mouth and down his throat and pushes them down until he feels bile coming up. This causes Fitz's body to jerk forward and Tom puts the trashcan up to his mouth as he started to throw up.

Fitz still has his eyes closed and seems to be completely out of it but his body continues to vomit up the alcohol and pills he consumed.

A doctor comes through the door and all the agents move aside to let him through to the president. He is shocked to see what is transpiring in front of his eyes but remains professional and keeps a calm face.

"We found him unconscious and he was not breathing but we were able to get him to throw up as much as possible but he is still unresponsive but he is breathing now" The agent who helped him throw up informs the doctor.

"Please everyone step aside" The doctor states as he moves over to Fitz who is now laying back down. The doctor examines him and takes a look at his eyes, then gives him a shot of naloxone, hoping this will help.

"What now, is he going to be okay, why is he not waking up?!" Cyrus finally finding his voice asked the doctor as he moves closer to Fitz.

"The fact that the agents were able to get him to throw most if not all of the pills up and the shot I just gave him should help but we can't be sure of the damage that it caused until we get him awake or to a hospital"

"Is there any way to help him here without bringing him to the hospital, we cannot have the world knowing the president of the United States tried to kill himself" Cyrus states as the doctor gives him a look of disapproval.

"Mr. President" Tom states as he sees Fitz eyes flutter open but they portray no emotion or life.

"Mr. President, can do you know where you are and what happened?" The doctor asks as Fitz slowly looks around the room that is filled with his secret service guards and his eyes land on a distraught Cyrus.

"Mr. President?" Cyrus asked slowly and moves closer to him

"Water…" Fitz says so low Cyrus almost didn't hear him.

"Someone grab me some water please?!" Cyrus demands trying to keep his emotions in check. One of the agents hands him a bottle of water.

"Can I help you try to sit up sir?" Cyrus asks Fitz and with the slightest nod he gives him permission.

Cyrus slowly grabs Fitz's shoulders and helps him sit up while Fitz immediately leans over the trash can and throws up again. Once he is down Cyrus holds the bottle of water and brings it to Fitz's mouth and helps him slowly drink a couple of sips.

"Mr. President, are you aware of what happened" The doctor asked again wanting to make sure.

Fitz looks around the room and it is clear on his face he is embarrassed and ashamed of his actions.

"Yes." He states simply and closes his eyes

"Can we please have the room?" Cyrus asked looking at all the secret service agents in the room

They all file out aside from Tom who stays behind and gives Cyrus a look clearly states he is not going anywhere.

The door closes and the only ones left in the room are Fitz, Cyrus, Tom, and the doctor. Cyrus turns back to the president and looks at him softly.

"Mr. President….why?"

* * *

And there it is. Please review and let me know what you think? I am just starting to get the hang of this


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello Gladiators!**

 **Happy Scandal Thursday! I am literally dancing in my seat from excitement for tonight's proposal episode! (Fingers crossed that Shonda does not shatter all of our dreams).**

 **I know a couple people were worried this story would be full of angst but I want to put your mind at ease that this is not my plan. I just wanted to take time to work through there issues before bringing them into a good place. I sometimes get turned off by fanfics that just throw them together in the first chapter, it takes away the suspense! Reviews are most definitely welcomed!**

* * *

The sun just went down and Olivia was starting to feel restless since she had been driving for a little over ten hours. She knew she was close when she got off the highway and the roads were barley lit with houses far and few between. Since she has only been here once and she did not drive, she had to enter the address into her GPS and after what seems like forever, is finally starting to see the landscape and beauty that is Vermont.

There really was no plan in place but the only thing that felt right and settled her was being here, the one place that held only good memories of her and Fitz and right now she needed that more than anything, she needed to be engulfed in what this home represented, love and hope. The time that would be spent here was unknown, but she couldn't see it being too long since sooner or later he would find her and right now she just hoped that with everything happening in his life, he wouldn't come here looking for her.

Her GPS indicated that her destination was two miles up the road on the right and she realized she hasn't seen a house or any lights for that matter for a few miles. Slowing down the car she turned onto a dirt road and followed it for another half mile until the dirt road turned into pavement and she realized she was now moving up the driveway to the home, their home.

Olivia parked the car in the circular driveway and got out staring at the home before her. It seemed bigger than before, or maybe it was because she knew it was empty and no one was waiting for her this time. Popping her trunk open she retrieved her bag and luggage from it and made her way up to the front door. Thankfully after she told Fitz not to sell the house and she agreed to be his campaign manager, he gave her a key just in case they were able to sneak away from the campaign trail for a night. That never ended up happening with all the drama surrounding B613 and her mother.

Opening the door to blackness she was able to locate a light nearby using the flashlight on her phone. Once her eyes adjusted to the new lighting she was able to take in her surroundings which at the moment was an entry she had never seen that had a rustic chandelier hanging in the middle. Leaving her luggage at the door she moved from room to room taking in these new sights she wasn't able to see due to her only focus being on Fitz the last time she was here.

Finally entering what seemed to be the main room she felt a feeling of relief and calm go through her body. This was the one room that held everything for her, love, hope, amazement, and commitment. Fitz proved his love and commitment to her in the very spot she was standing in at the moment.

The feelings and memories are overwhelming and Olivia doesn't even try to hold back the tears that are spilling over her eyes.

The room looked the same but also different. It seems he had the house completed and decorated with paintings and the furniture was re-arranged a bit but still had white sheets draped over them.

Exhausted from her long drive she kicked off her boots and removed her cap and leather jacket and walked over the large sectional that was placed in front of the fire place. Taking the sheet off and disposing of it on the floor near her she laid on the couch and closed her eyes, hoping to be able to make it through the night without the nightmares that have plagued her since his son's death.

* * *

"Mr. President, this is not an option, you must see a therapist" Cyrus said as he paced back and forth in front of the President and the first lady who were seated on a couch in the residence. Mellie was made aware of what had happened by one of the secret service agents that seemed more committed to her than his president, one guess who.

"I can't believe you tried doing this, that was low even for you, leaving us, you have two children that are very much ALIVE Fitzgerald" Mellie's voice began to rise with each word, she was hurting too and understood the pain that he was feeling, especially since she had tried something similar after the Big Jerry incident years ago but she could never do that to Teddy or Karen, no matter how hands off of a mom she was.

"I am not seeing a therapist, I had a moment of weakness but I have a country to run and don't have time for that." He stated simply. It was the morning after the incident and he was still worn and tired, and shocked that he actually attempted suicide. He could not believe he let that moment bring him to that point but he also knew that he has a purpose and needed to get back to running the country and keeping busy.

"A moment of weakness that almost killed you and where would that leave the country today? I know what you are feeling Fitz, I would do anything to get rid of this pain, but you tried to take the easy way out instead of fighting through and you need help, this is not something that we are just going to pretend did not happen" Surprisingly Mellie was being honest and actually sounded genuine.

"Sir, she is right we cannot let this go, we need to come up with a plan and that starts with you seeing a specialist." Cyrus said finally taking a seat across from Fitz and Mellie.

"And how are we supposed to do that, you know very well that it could easily be leaked if a therapist is coming to visit at the White House, I cannot look weak Cyrus, and I refuse to look weak to this country and to our enemies!" He was feeling frustrated and defeated.

"Ok, why don't we say that you are taking time off to mourn the death of your son, the public will respect that, and we can have you go to Camp David where there is more privacy?" He offered

"That's a great idea Cyrus, we can go and take a few days there" Mellie states, she is somewhat more lively than she has been the last few days, it could have something to do with the hooch Fitz smells on her breath.

"No, I just no, I am sorry Mellie but I cannot go to Camp David right now with you and see a therapist and…..I just can't." Fitz is clearly struggling to explain

"You can't go WITH me, let me guess because part of the reason you tried to overdose was because your precious Olivia is missing?" Mellie huffs standing up, not very gracefully.

"Mellie…" Fitz starts but just stops because he knows after twenty years of marriage there is no point in denying it, she knows him too well.

"Mr. President, you have to take time off and we need to do it privately and you going somewhere while Mellie stays here will not look good for optics" Cyrus states and starts pacing again trying to think of an idea.

"Mellie can go to Camp David, you can use the break and distance from here as well, and I know you love it there this time of the year. We will have the public think we went together."

"What about you Mr. President?" Cyrus stopped pacing and looked over at his boss who had his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.

"I am going to Vermont." Fitz states simply and gets up walking over to the table where there is a canister of scotch.

"Vermont Sir?" "Vermont!?" Cyrus and Mellie both reply as Cyrus makes his way over to the canister and grabs it from an agitated Fitz.

"Yes, Vermont. The only way I am agreeing to this plan is if it means I can do this and get it over with in Vermont." Fitz doesn't even attempt to grab the scotch from Cyrus and just looks pointy at Mellie and him waiting for the response.

"What is in Vermont?" Mellie asked

"A house, my house…"

"Of course you have a house I don't know about it, let me guess you are not the only owner of this home are you?!" Mellie asked not angry but more defeated

"Sir…is this true you? You own a home with….your mistress?!" Cyrus started getting angrier by the minute, especially since he was just blindsided with this news, news that could very well ruin his presidency if it were to go public.

"Yes, I built OLIVIA a house in Vermont, our house, and that is the only place I will be going if you want me to go along with this plan of yours." He stated, and made sure to fix Cyrus' wording.

"Oh this is great, of course you and OLIVIA own a home, why should I even be surprised by this, you are lucky the press never found out about this, it would ruin you!" Cyrus says while Mellie is quiet and just at a loss for words. She could not believe that amount of work Fitz put into proving to Olivia his love for her and how committed he was to a future with her.

"Cyrus, I am done talking about this, put the plan in action, I need to leave here by tonight, this house is suffocating me." Fitz announces as he walks out of the room leaving a bewildered Mellie and Cyrus behind.

"Are you going to be okay with this?"

"Does it matter, it's what needs to happen, we need him to work through this and at this point I am willing to do whatever needs to be done. He was not lying when he said being in this house was suffocating." Mellie was drained and just needed to get away.

"Sir we are a mile out" A secret service agent stated to Fitz as they both road in the back seat of an unmarked SUV. He could not fly to the house on Marine One without drawing attention so they opted to drive from D.C in an unmarked SUV and 4 other unmarked cars, two in front of them, two behind.

Once they pulled up the agents in the other four cars got out and started to do a sweep. The lights were on in the house and they did not expect anyone to be in there so they went in with caution while Fitz stayed behind with four other agents.

"Sir, there is something inside you need to see." One of the agents stated when he came back outside to let Fitz know what was going on.

"Okay…" Fitz said intrigued and followed the agents into the lighted house. They walked through the entry way where he made notice of a lonely piece of luggage but he continued to follow them into the main room and was still confused on what he was looking for.

"Sir…" One of the many agents in the room said and nodded his head toward the couch"

Fitz breath caught in his throat as if all the air and wind was knocked out of him when he saw the petite frame laying on the couch under one of the sheets.

"Livvie…"

* * *

 **And there it is! I hope you enjoyed it and are happy they are finally in the same room. I have an idea of where I am going with this story but feedback is always welcome and suggestions. I think I am starting to get the hang of this!**

 **P.S I have been into Terry fanfics lately but can't seem to find any that are more than a few thousand words. Let me know if you know of any good ones!**


End file.
